


The Peculiar Children: What Happens Now?

by LadyMorphine



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beaches, California, Cars, Cell Phones, Children, Clubbing, College, Colorado, Coming Out, F/M, Falling In Love, Florida, Flowers, Fortune Telling, Friendship/Love, Hiking, Holidays, Kissing, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mountains, Nature, Near Future, Ocean, Post-Library of Souls, Reunions, Romance, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teenagers, United States, Unplanned Pregnancy, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 18,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: It's been five years and now all the peculiar children are spread throughout the United StatesHorace is in Los Angeles. Jake,Emma, Millard, and Claire are still in Florida. Bronwyn's in San Diego. Hugh's somewhere in Arizona. Enoch and Olive are in Omaha, Nebraska. Fiona's still missing. And Miss Peregrine is living in Colorado in The Rockies with her husband and daughter.But however not all has been well with the children of Miss Peregrine's former loop.





	1. The Beginning: POV Jacob

**Author's Note:**

> being clear here are the physical ages of all the peculiar children  
> Jacob: 21  
> Emma: 21  
> Bronwyn: 19  
> Olive: 12  
> Horace: 20/21  
> Enoch: 21  
> Hugh: 19  
> Claire: 8  
> Fiona: 19  
> Millard: 17
> 
> And Miss Peregrine looks like she does in the movie and everyone else looks the way they were in the book just aged up five years just so we're all clear on that.  
> Please no hate on me naming Miss Peregrine's daughter Paisley.
> 
> The fictitious TheGamerBros is the lets' play channel (extremely similar to The Game Grumps) in which Horace does let's plays on sometimes with the others on the channel.  
> Also what do you guys think of Dylan? Perhaps you guys could suggest a peculiarity for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Peregrine looks like she did in the movie and everyone else looks like they did in the books just five years older.  
> here's all the physical ages of all the peculiar children.  
> Jacob: 21  
> Emma: 21  
> Bronwyn: 19  
> Olive: 12  
> Horace: 20/21  
> Enoch: 21  
> Hugh: 22  
> Claire: 8  
> Fiona: 22  
> Millard: 17

June, 23, 2021

''It's been five years Jake. Maybe she feels we've all grown apart,'' Emma told me as she brushed her short golden blonde hair in the bathroom infront of the mirror.

''Well she hasn't been here either. She's been in Colorado with her husband and Paisley for four years,'' I said sitting on the bed watching the nightly news.

''Just because Miss Peregrine has been living in the Rockies with Eric and Paisley doesn't mean she can't tell or feel we've all grown apart,'' Emma shot back at me.

I paused for a few moments before changing the subject.

Emma was right. Horace lived out in L.A. and Bronwyn lived in San Diego. And even they hardly saw each other. Except on long breaks or when their colleges versed each other in sports. And they would be seeing each other even less now that Horace has graduated College. Enoch and Olive lived together in Omaha while Enoch went to college and now has graduated and is now working and Olive will be entering the sixth grade in August. Hugh was in Arizona going to Arizona State on scholarship (he just finished his senior year last year, and is spending his Summer in Arizona with a cowboy like guy named Lee Maths). Me, Emma, Millard, and Claire are the only ones to still live in Florida. And even as we've gotten older we've grown apart (except for me and Emma of course). Millard is home schooled, Claire's going to be entering the second grade in August. And Fiona's still gone.

''Say Emma, think we should still go on that trip to Myrtle Beach?'' I asked.

''Really Jake? Now's not the best time to talk about that,'' Emma said putting down the brushing and setting foot in the bedroom she and I shared.

''We need to talk to the others right now. Because Miss Peregrine said we need to tell the others,'' Emma told me.

We quickly called Millard and Claire into our room. And then I quickly flipped open my laptop.

I quickly entered the names of the others on the face time app.

First ring. Nothing.

Second ring. Nothing.

Third ring. Nothing.

Fourth ring. Nothing.

Fifth ring. Nothing.

Sixth ring. Nothing

Seventh ring. Nothing.

Eighth ring. Olive appeared on the screen wearing her pajamas.

''Enoch is out on a date with Priscilla tonight stargazing in the park he should be back around eleven,'' Olive said.

Then Bronwyn appeared on the screen.'' This better be important. I'm training for a competition later this week,'' she said.

''What's up Jake?'' asked Horace appearing on the screen.

I expected Hugh to appear next. But he didn't so I went ahead and told them.

''Miss Peregrine wants us to come up to her house. To you know see each other again because she feels we've been growing apart,'' I told them.

''WHAT?'' Horace, Olive, Bronwyn, Claire, and Millard all said at once in shock.

''When? It can't be this week! I've got the competition coming up and I'll get kicked off the team if I don't go,'' said Bronwyn.

''And I'm really busy with modelling and TheGamerBros,'' said Horace.

''And I have to make sure no one hurts Dylan!'' said Olive.

''She's one of us,'' Olive swiftly added.

''Alright calm down guys. Miss Peregrine didn't say when she wanted us all to get together,'' I told them.

''Oh, good,'' said Horace and signed off.

''Bye,'' said Bronwyn and signed off.

''Bye,'' said Olive and then signed off.

Claire and Millard left our room closing the door behind them.

I closed my laptop.

''They didn't seemed too pleased Jake,'' Emma said worried and curling up under the covers.

''Of course they didn't,'' I said shaking my head.

''They're caught up in their own lives. And can't find the time to meet each other anymore,'' I told Emma.

I layed back the covers covering most of my body. I wondered about what Emma had said and how the others had reacted. I soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. An Unexpected Return: POV Miss Peregrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Peregrine meets someone she though she'd never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify Miss Peregrine looks like she does in the Movie. No hate please on me naming her daughter Paisley!  
> Also Eric's brothers names are Nathan, Liam, and Corey. His sisters are named Beatrice, Stella, Harper, and Ryan.
> 
> Also Dylan. I'm still open to accepting peculiarities for her. The peculiarity suggesting for her will close after chapter 6 because then It will be far to close to Olive's chapter for her peculiarity to be suggested from you guys. I will pick the only I like the best for her peculiarity.

Aspen, Colorado

June, 26, 2021

It's been five years now we've been living in the present.  
I live in Aspen with my husband Eric and our wonderful three year old daughter Paisley.

Life has been rather hectic trying to raise a toddler in the part of toddler hood called the terrible three's and trying to keep up with all my charges. The most recent one has been Hugh he hasn't answered his phone in a week for any of us.

I met Eric two weeks after we arrived in the present.  
After Eric and I had been dating for fourteen months I woke up one morning and felt sick. At first I thought it was the Flu and it would pass. But it started happening more and more in the morning.  
Finally I took a pregnancy test. It was positive. I didn't believe it so I took two more. They too both came back positive.

I didn't know how to feel actually. I'd looked after my charges for seventy-five years. But now I was going to have a little one of my own.

the next time I saw Eric I told him about the baby. I thought he was going to rage but he turned it into happy tears.

''This amazing,'' he whispered into my ear.

''But what do I do?'' I cried.

''What do you mean? You have a baby growing inside you,'' asked Eric.

I decided to tell him.  
''I'm an....,'' I started.

''An Ymbryne, Alma. I know,'' finished Eric.

''How did you know?'' I asked him more than a little shocked.

''Well I'm a Peculiar too Alma. My Peculiarity's healing. Also the kids were a dead give away. A girl with lead shoes. An invisible boy?'' replied Eric.

I closed my mouth. Seven months later on June, 19, 2018. Our daughter Paisley Alma Lancaster was born. Seven months later in January 2019 Eric and were married and not longer after moved to his hometown of Aspen, Colorado. And not long after we found out Paisley was not only a Peculiar but an Ymbryne as well.

Now anyway back to the present.

''Mommy I'm hungry,'' Paisley told me.

''I'll make you lunch in a minute sweetheart,'' I told her.

''Yay,'' Paisley replied and began dancing around the living room.

I perked a small smile.

Usually around this time just after twelve o'clock noon she's really crabby.

I began to make lunch for the both of us. Sandwiches of course.

''Lunch,'' I called from the kitchen.

Paisley came running into the kitchen and nearly ran straight into the kitchen table.

''Be careful Paisley,'' I told her.

''I will be mommy,'' she replied.

I smile.

As we sat down for lunch Paisley asked. ''Mommy why do you have your limp?''.

I paused for a moment. I knew I couldn't tell her that her Uncle Caul my dead older brother had abused me when I was her age.

''I hurt myself really badly once when I was your age,'' I lied.

''Oh, ok,'' said Paisley as she ate her sandwich slowly.

After we finished lunch I went into the living room and Paisley disappeared off to somewhere else in the house.

When she reappeared a half an hour later.

'Mommy there's a girl waiting at the door,'' she told me.

''I swear to the Lord if it's one of those hardcore Evangelical Independent Baptist's trying to get us to convert their religion again I'll...,'' I started to say as I got up from the chair.

''No it's not them mommy, it's a hippie girl,'' said Paisley.

''Oh I wonder who this could be then. PETA maybe?'' I thought to myself.

When I got to the door and opened it I was shocked to see who it was. Fiona

''Hey, Miss Peregrine! Long time no see,'' Fiona said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiona has returned! 
> 
> I hope you guys all loved this chapter!


	3. My Way Back Home: POV: Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona's return!
> 
> I've said it before and I suppose I'll say it again Miss Peregrine looks like she does in the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The peculiarity submition for Dylan's peculiarity will end after the tenth chapter is finished

Miss Peregrine just stared at me for a moment. As if she thought if she reached out her hand it would just pass right through me like a ghost.

''Very well Miss Frauenfeld come in,'' said Miss Peregrine.

''Mommy who's this?'' asked a little girl no more than three who stood by Miss Peregrine and I hadn't noticed until then.

''Mommy? Miss Peregrine's a mother now?'' I thought to myself.

''Paisley. This is one of Mommy's old friends Fiona. Can you tell Fiona Hi,?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''Hi, Fiona,'' said Paisley shyly.

''Good girl Paisley,'' Miss Peregrine told her daughter.

Then she lead me out to the living room where I set my bags down. Miss Peregrine motioned for me to sit down. 

Then she left the room for five minutes to put Paisley down for a nap and when she returned she sat on the chair across the room from were I sat on the couch.

''How did you escape Miss Frauenfeld?'' asked Miss Peregrine.

''I'm not sure actually. Five years ago I just was wondering around outside Miss Finch's Menagerie a few days after the battle at the Library Of Souls. And I guess I went through another loop and ended up in 2016 California. I don't know how I didn't rapidly age forward though. Anyway back to the story some guy found me, called the authorities, and I was placed in a foster home. And just last year I completed my senior year at the University of Colorado,'' I said.

Miss Peregrine nodded.'' Mr. Nullings will explain that to you when you see him next,''.

''What about Hugh? Do you know where he is? Is he okay?'' I asked.

Miss Peregrine shook her head.'' None of us have heard from him in a week. Last I heard he was in Arizona working with Lee Maths,'' she said.

Lee Maths. That name rang a fire alarm in my head. Lee Maths is a man who smuggles drugs between the border between the US and Mexico. I should know because I knew him. I just couldn't bare the thought of him taking control of Hugh. 

''Lee Maths is a bad man Miss Peregrine. I knew him once,'' I told her.

''Really how?'' Miss Peregrine asked a far more than a little alarmed.

''He smuggles drugs between the borders between the US and Mexico. When I found out that. That's when I knew I had to break all ties with him. But everyday I still fear he's sending his minions out to get me,'' I told her.

''Miss Peregrine I have to go back to Arizona and save Hugh! Before Lee Maths hurts him! Oh, God but what if I'm already too late,'' I said as I rose from the couch.

''Miss Frauenfeld! We can't just go to Arizona and expect to find Lee Maths with no plan. '' she said.

''There are Etta and Jerrica and there's also Zyler and Saylor they used to know him. But I know even if we have them and their knowledge of him, because of them being his former friends it won't be enough to find Lee,'' I said.

''I understand that. But I wonder if we got some peculiars that live in Arizona to help us find him I wonder if they could help us to find him?'' suggested Miss Peregrine tapping her chin.

''If we got the others involved to find Lee that would be amazing but they would have to want to first,'' I said.

Miss Peregrine nodded.

At that moment a man tall slightly muscular man not much older physically than Miss Peregrine entered.

Oh, God she's married too now?

''Alma who's this?'' he asked.

''Miss Frauenfeld this is my husband Eric. Eric, Fiona. Fiona, Eric,'' she said introducing us.

''Hello, Fiona,'' Eric told me.

''Hello, Eric,'' I told him.

At that moment Miss Peregrine's phone rang.

''It's from Mr. Apiston,'' said Miss Peregrine. she put it on speaker.

''Miss Peregrine, I'll be in Aspen tomorrow,'' said Hugh, and then the beep signalling the end of a phone conversation played.

''Oh, Lord thank you for letting Hugh be okay,'' I silently prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like were this is going?


	4. Home Again But Not For Long: POV: Hugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the first in series for the new trilogy for MPHFPC will be out fall of 2017. So my fanfic is definitely no longer or will no longer be accurate or up to date once the trilogy is released.  
> So if you're reading this fanfic post 2017 when the first new book is due out. Then if I make any mistakes than it's due too me not being able to tell the future. So please no hate if you're reading this post 2017. Who knows maybe I'll rewrite it or give an updated version once the trilogy is finished.  
> Also special thanks to bufordboris , Mona_the_Yaoi_Freak , Lady_Lethal , and all six guests who left Kudos.

June, 27, 2021

''It's the end of the road for me kid. You're on your own now,'' said Jerrica pulling her car up to The Bird's house.

Kid. She was twenty-six just seven physical years older than I am, yet she still calls me ''kid''. 

I got out of the car and closed the car door behind me. I got into the trunk and pulled out my camo duffel bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I closed the trunk.

As I made my way up the driveway Jerrica honked I turned.  
She pulled the window down.  
''Godspeed good luck Hugh,'' said Jerrica before pulling the window up and driving away.

To be fair I already knew what was going to happen once I had put my bag down. The yelling and the punishment would begin. To be honest I know I deserve that. I didn't call anyone or reply to their calls for an entire week. But that was partly because Lee took away my phone.

Soon I reached the door. Part of me wanted to runaway, but knew the consequences would be much more severe. And the other part knew that this is what I had to do, no matter how bad the consequences.

I knocked on the wood door three times.

Miss Peregrine answered. (Well she's technically Mrs. Lancaster now because she married Eric, but we still call her Miss Peregrine).

As suspected there was a slightly ticked off look in her eyes.

''Come in Mr. Apiston. I have been waiting for you,'' The Bird told me hoarsely.

I walked inside. She lead me to the living room. I set my bag down on the floor. And as I predicted it would the yelling began.

''WE WERE ALL WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU FOR A WEEK!'' shouted Miss Peregrine.

''Well Lee took my phone so I couldn't call any of you. And the nearest payphone wasn't for ninety miles,'' I told her trying to look as calm and composed as possible.

Miss Peregrine crossed her arms.''Well the least you could've done was go ninety miles for the payphone,'' Miss Peregrine told me.

We stayed silent for a few minutes. I didn't know if Miss P was getting ready to start yelling again or if she was calming down.

It was the latter.

''Miss Frauenfeld came yesterday. She's going to be here for the rest of the Summer. I just thought I'd tell you,'' Miss Peregrine said.

''What?'' I asked in shock.

''Mr. Apiston. I was shocked too. But she has performed her peculiarity in-front of Eric and I and she's passed the memory test too,'' Miss Peregrine explained.

I nodded.

I couldn't believe it! After all these years! Fiona was alive and I'd finally get to see her again! I was in complete and utter joy. I finally be seeing the love of my life again for the first time in five years!

''Hugh?'' a tiny, soft, slightly laced with an Irish accent voice said. Fiona's!

I turned and there sure enough Fiona stood in the entry way to the living room.

I sprang from where I sat and rushed over to her. I remember her being taller but then again I was much shorter then and I'm six foot one now.

''How I got here. Long story,'' said Fiona.

''Don't worry you've got all the time in the world to tell me,'' I told her right before sweeping her off her feet and giving her a big kiss on her lips.

Me and Fiona.

Now we have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hugh is back in the picture now. Next chapter on to Horace!


	5. Just not like them: POV: Horace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peculiarity submitions for Dylan's peculiarity will end in five chapters. So get your ideas in soon!

Last day of June, 2021, Los Angeles, California

It was the last day of June. When I got up that morning.

I threw the covers off my body. I got up from the bed. And walked over to the floor length mirror in my bedroom.

I studied myself in the mirror for a few minutes. First studying my athletically toned stomach, then my lightly toned arms and finally my smooth baby-faced, stubble-free face. My long legs were however hidden by the sweatpants I always sleep in. I ran my fingers through my messy sunny blonde hair. I then proceeded to get on the scale and weigh myself. 186 pounds the scale read (my height is six feet 3 inches by the way). This morning ritual is not unusual of me. I'm a model and always need to no, have to make sure I'm always in tip-top condition.

I quickly grabbed a t-shirt off of my dresser.

I put it on as I walked to my apartment's small kitchen. The TV was still on from last night one of those old TLC shows they only show once in every blue moon they show was on.

I quickly made myself breakfast. Which consisted of a bagel with cream cheese, an apple, and green tea. I ate it as I watched what was on TV. It was one of those crime shows like 24 Hours Hard Evidence or basically any show on Investigation Discovery.

When I finished I put my dishes in the sink and went off to get ready for the day and get dressed. Of course I still over dress but not as much as I used to. I've gone from classical style to preppy and contemporary style in just a few years.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. 

It has always been a running joke at TheGamerBros that I'm a clotheshorse and all our fans know it.

I grabbed my Iphone (after what happened with Hugh I take it everywhere), my wallet, some chewing gum, and a mint put it in my left pocket and then I left the apartment locking the door behind me.

As soon as I walked out the hot, Summer, L.A. sun began to beat down on me.

''Damn it's hot out today,'' I thought.

''Well of course it is. It's L.A. in the summertime it's always hot as hell here,'' I thought.

I walked down the street to TheGamerBros space.

I opened the door. Right. Jeremy and Ben were filming a new episode of Assassin's Creed Black Flag.

Austin and I filmed the last episode of Pokemon Y yesterday. 

Know if you must know one thing for sure I'm a fan of how inspiring our fans are. Sure some are a little you know. Crazy. But other than that they're fine.

 

But there's something else you should know about me. To the others I'm peculiar in more ways than one. But no one else knows it. In other words I'm gay.


	6. I will still rise: POV: Bronwyn

San Diego University Athletics Competition Center, July, 2, 2021

I felt the sweat run down my forehead as I lifted the barbell high above my head as the buzzer sounded.

A few moments later the buzzer sounded again and I dropped the barbell to the red gymnastics mat. And raced back to where my teammates were waiting. 

My teammate Lauryn went in next. The buzzer sounded. Lauryn lifted the barbell high above her head.

A few moments later the buzzer sounded again and Lauryn dropped the barbell on the mat. And raced back to me and our teammates.

''Good job!'' I whispered into her ear as she sat down next to me in the metal folding chair.

''Thanks Wynnie,'' she replied in a whisper voice.

Wynnie that was my teammates nickname for me. Like Lauryn's nickname was Laury, mine was Wynnie, Alexis's was Lex, Alyssa's was Aly, and Dakota's was Koko.

Soon the awards were being announced.

''The third runner-up for the barbell competition is University of California Los Angeles,'' said the announcer as the UCLA team ran up to claim their award.

''Second runner-up for the barbell competition is Sacramento University,'' said the announcer as the Sacramento U team ran up to get their award.

''First runner-up for the barbell competition is...,'' started the announcer.

My team and our couch held our breathes.

''Arizona State University,'' finished the announcer as Arizona raced up to get their trophy.

''And finally the winner of the barbell competition is... San Diego University,'' the the announcer. We raced up onto the stage. Screaming like we were psycho teenage fangirls fanning the hottest boyband straight from Europe.

Just as we were accepting the award Panic! At The Disco's song ''Victorious'' began to play on the loud speaker.

I noticed some of the teams' forced smiles and clapping. And I knew that soon when the teams got back to the locker rooms the coaches would start screaming at them just like Coach Xander does whenever we place runner-up in a competition.

we posed for the picture. To be honest when I posed for this picture I felt nervous this was going to be published on San Diego U's website. So in other words you need to look perfect even though you've been lifting weights and sweating all day during the competition.

Finally the picture was taken so I didn't have to pose anymore.

When I got back to the locker room my stomach began to growl and my cellphone in my locker began to ring.  
I raced to my locker. The screen on my phone read Miss Peregrine.

I quickly picked it up.''Hello Miss Peregrine,''.

''Hello, Miss Bruntley! I saw you won your competition,'' she told me.

''I called to congratulate you,'' she said.

''Thanks,'' I replied.

''By the way Eric, Mr. Apiston, Miss Frauenfeld, and Paisley send their congratulations too,'' Miss Peregrine added.

''Hugh and Fiona are at your house?'' I asked.

''Oh, yes they came last week,'' Miss Peregrine informed me.

''Well I have to let you go Coach Xander's going to come into the locker-room and congratulate us,'' I told her. 

''Bye,'' she said and hung up.


	7. All they Are Is Mean, Olive: POV: Enoch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a remember the peculiarity suggesting for Dylan will end in 3 chapters.  
> Also mentions to Olive being bullied at school are in this chapter.

July, 3, 2021, Enoch and Olive's apartment, Omaha, Nebraska

''You want some of the Cajun shrimp pasta I'm making Olive?'' I asked.

Olive replied from where she lay on the couch in-front of the TV with a soft ''yeah,''.

It'd been like this all Summer. She'd ether be out with friends, alone in her room, or laying on the couch.

She'd been bullied all of last school year by a group of ultra-popular girls who called the unpopular girls in their grade (Olive and her new friend Dylan included) the freaky losers or the losers beyond repair because of their unpopularity compared to them. And all of that resulted in Olive hating going to school with those girl's who bullied her.

''Enoch why can't I go to a new school this fall when school starts?'' asked Olive.

''Because I don't make enough money for me to transfer you to a new school,'' I told her.

To be honest we were middle-class with the money I made from me working as an ER nurse. But it would still take a lot of money to transfer Olive.

I quickly changed the subject. ''Hey Olive wanna hear a story from my shift in the ER last night?'' I asked.

''I think I've heard enough about people having heart attacks, strokes, kidney stones, getting injuries, breaking bones, and people who fake their injuries for drugs for a month,'' Olive replied.

''I know but this is different Olive. It doesn't involve any of those,'' I told her.

''Fine!'' she groaned.

I rolled my eyes at her.

''Well Olive it was last night and a guy walked in with a high heeled shoe stuck in his chest,'' I started.

''He injured his spleen and needed surgery for didn't he?'' said Olive.

''How did you?'' I asked.

''Enoch, dude. I heard you talk about it to Priscilla over the phone last night,'' she said.

''Damn it,'' I said softly.

''Shouldn't talk so loud,'' replied Olive in a whisper voice.

I rolled my eyes so hard at her I thought the blood vessels in my eyes would break and It'd begin to drip out of my eyes.

Then came a knock at the door. I went to open it. It was Olive's friend Dylan. I opened the door and Dylan walked in. She looked at me with her amber wolf-like eyes. 

She gave a subtle ''Hello Enoch,''. before walking to were Olive was laying on the couch flipping her cotton candy braided hair over her shoulder.

Here's the thing Olive's a girly-girl and Dylan's a punk-rocker. So I'm totally clueless (besides them both being peculiar of course) as to what exactly they have in common interest or personality wise. If their not polar opposites already their not far from being polar opposites.

I closed the door and went back to the kitchen and listened in on their conversation.

''Have you encountered?'' started Dylan.

''No not one of them. And I'm thinking about skipping the party tomorrow just encase,'' said Olive.

I knew who ''they'' were. The popular girls. Olive said she and the other girls called the popular girls ''the plastics'' like from the movie Mean Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to Olive being bullied for her in this story. I just wanted the story to have more conflict then Horace trying to come out and Jake and Emma's storyline that's going to be revealed soon.


	8. One Crazy fourth part 1: POV Enoch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this chapter on the show Untold Stories Of The ER and a post by a nurse I found on Reddit (which I've forgotten the name of).
> 
> Also the reason the end of the chapter is like that because It won't let add anymore words. But don't fret! I will tell the story of what happened to Helen! Jus next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.

''So Enoch. How's everything going?'' asked Victoria as I walked into the ER for my shift as an ER nurse. 

''Good Tori. How many accidents involving fireworks?'' I asked.

''Three,'' replied Victoria tapping her clipboard.

I let out a low whistle.

''There's usually around five we see every year just at this hospital,'' Victoria said.

''Nurse O'Connor your first patient is in room 2,'' Dr. Hayes told me handing me my clipboard.

''Thanks I'm on it doc,'' I said going to meet my patient.

I looked a my clipboard for the patient's info  
Patient Info  
name: Brynn August  
gender:F  
age: 12  
complaint: abdominal cramps

I pulled back the screen to see Brynn with her father.

''I'm nurse O'Connor and I'm going to be the nurse taking care of you today,'' I told Brynn.

''Nurse O'Connor my abdomen is killing me and when I went to the bathroom a few minutes ago and there was blood coming out after I peed,'' Brynn told me.

This girl was on her first period and she and her father didn't know it.

'' Mr. August does Brynn have any medical conditions that may be causing her cramps?'' I asked her father.

''No,'' he replied.

''Well then Brynn you're having your first period,'' I told them.

''What's that?'' Brynn asked.

''It's a monthly bleeding that comes once a month after the start of puberty. It signals the beginning of a female being able to ovulate,'' I told them.

''So that's why I feel this way?'' asked Brynn.

''Yep,'' I said. 

Thirty minutes later Brynn was checked out of the ER with a clean bill of health (during which Victoria being Victoria had advised Mr. August to buy some pads for his daughter, Brynn).

At that moment Priscilla appeared. She never, and I mean NEVER came to the ER. The look on her face told me she had something to tell me.

''Priscilla what's wrong?'' I asked her.

''Ok A. my Aunt Helen the one who weighs 500 plus pounds is on her way here because of an accident she had earlier at me family's Fourth of July party. And B. a few of the kids from the party Olive and Dylan went too are on their way here because they got into a physical fight and some of them got hurt,'' She told me.

''Was Olive in the fight?'' I asked.

''No, just a few of the popular kids from her grade and a few popular kids from another school,'' she told me.

''See Enoch I told you Fourth of July is a crazy weekend around here,'' said Victoria who apparently was spying on our conversation.

At that moment the PA system came on.

''Arrival of female fifty-six years old five hundred and forty-five pounds in ER five minutes,'' said the PA person over the system.

''You know the drill people you know the drill, start prepping we gotta go, go, go,'' ordered Dr. Hayes coming out of the break room.

''Enoch and Jasmine you move the patient in room three which is the room which has the bariatric bed to room two which the patient and her father have just checked out of,'' ordered Dr. Hayes.

We went into room three where the frail ninety-two year old Mrs. Higginbottom was.

''I'm really sorry we have to move you from this room Mrs. Higginbottom, but another patient really needs this bed,'' I told her.

''Oh, quite alright dears, I understand that some else needs this much, much more than me,'' said Mrs. Higginbottom.

''Don't forget to pick-up my blanket I can't sleep without it,'' said Mrs. Higginbottom as Jasmine put her in the wheelchair.

''I won't Mrs Higginbottom,'' I told her picking up her blanket.

Then Jasmine wheeled her off to room two and I followed helping her lift the frail ancient woman on to the ER bed. And we were done I placed the blanket over her body.

She nodded her head as thanks when we left the room.

Now as Jasmine and I peaked to see how the prepping of room three the one we just moved Mrs. Higginbottom out of was going we saw that Victoria and Charlie were placing flat sheets (that have a horrid tendency to bunch up and making laying or sitting down just plain Hell) on the bariatric bed because we had no sheets to fit it.

Three minutes later The patient Helen arrived. Priscilla had told me about her Aunt. But never specified how big she was until tonight. It took five people to move Helen in Dr. Hayes at the back, Victoria at the front, Just and Flint on the left side, and Christina and Eddie on the right.

By just looking at her face how pale it was I knew that this was the end of the road for Helen. The look on her face 95 percent of the time, that look means that they've reached the of the road.

''Enoch help us lift the patient on to the bed,'' said Dr. Hayes. I grabbed the end of the bed which was were Victoria was.

''1..2...3 LIFT!'' said Dr. Hayes and we all lifted Helen on the bariatric bed.

The moment after I let go after placing her on the bed my hands were killing me.

Within minutes the kids from the party arriving with them (though uninjured) Dylan Olive. The moment Olive saw me she became like a deer in the headlights.


	9. One Crazy Fourth part 2: POV: Miss Peregrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are being told in chronological order. With Enoch's chapter taking place from 4-5 p.m. central time. Miss Peregrine's chapter taking place between 7-8 p.m. mountain time. Horace and Bronwyn's chapter will take place between 8-12 p.m. west coast time. And finally Jacob and Emma's chapter will take place between 2 a.m.-4 a.m. east coast time.

''So how long after her arrival did Helen die?'' I asked Enoch over the phone.

''Two hours after her initial arrival Helen died,'' Enoch told me.

''Mr. O'Connor. Priscilla must be so upset about her Aunt,'' I said.

''Well she knew even before her aunt arrived that her Aunt had reached the end of her life,'' Enoch said over the phone.

''The funeral's on Saturday it's being held at her aunt's church. And I want to be there for Priscilla so I'm going,'' he told me.

''It's good that you're supporting her,'' I said.

''Thanks,'' replied Enoch.

''Hold on Miss P. Another patient for me came in. Bye,'' he said. 

The long never-ending beep that plays at the end of the call played.

I put the phone back in it's holder. At that moment Paisley came running in.

''Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!'' Giggled Paisley.

''What is it sweetheart?'' I asked her pushing myself off the bar stool.

''Can show Auntie Ryan that I can turn into a birdie tonight?'' asked Paisley in her giggly toddler voice.

I couldn't help myself but to smile.''Yes sweetheart but only if I watch,'' I told her.

''Yayyyyyyyyy!'' giggled Paisley twirling into the living room were Hugh and Fiona sat.

If I'm honest about Ryan which I'm going to be. We've never really gotten along very well. She's Eric's youngest sister. She was sixteen turning seventeen when we got married.  
So she being so young. I thought I might do Mother Vulture (the woman who raised Eric and his siblings) a favor by teaching Ryan some things about being an Ymbryne.  
At the start she was grateful but after a few lessons she grew defiant of me. Around my twentieth lesson for her as to be an Ymbryne she told me at the end of the lesson she said she didn't need me anymore. As with it being the twenty-first and all, along with all the Wights and Hollows gone. She said Ymbryne's weren't needed anymore.  
I didn't even argue with her. I just gave her a stiff okay. After that she walked away and our relationship hasn't been good at all since.

At that moment the doorbell rang. I went to answer it. When I did it was Ryan.

'' Hello, Ryan,'' I told her as I opened the door for her.

''Hey, Alma,'' she said to me as nicely as she could.

She kicked off her sandals by the door and walked into the living-room.

''Hey, guys,'' Ryan told Hugh and Fiona.

''Hey, Ryan,'' Hugh and Fiona said in unison.

''Auntie Ryan!'' squealed Paisley.

''Hi Paisley! Auntie Ryan missed you lots!'' giggled Ryan picking her up and swirling her around one time.

''Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Can I show Auntie Ryan that I can turn into a birdie now?'' asked Paisley as I entered the living room.

''Yes,'' I sighed.

''Yay!'' squealed Paisley as Ryan put her down.

''I'd love to see it Paisley,'' Ryan said in an angelic voice that'd only come around when she talked to her niece.

Ryan backed out of her way.

Within seconds Paisley had turned into a Peregrine Falcon.  
Flew quickly around the living room as Ryan, Hugh, and Fiona stared up in amazement. When she returned to her human form we all began clapping.

''That's my girl,'' said Eric, who we didn't even know entered the room.

Within an hour Eric's six other siblings arrived.

I'd been chatting endlessly away with Eric's twenty-eight year old sister Beatrice. When Eric pulled me aside.

''Alma. Please do try to be as nice to Ryan as you can. Her godmother Helen just passed away earlier tonight. They were never close at all or anything but just try to be nice,'' said Eric.

''Okay. But one question was Helen your guys aunt or just a family friend?'' I asked.

''Family friend. I was thinking maybe we could go to the funeral it's on Saturday. It's in Nebraska,'' Eric told me.

''Well, Enoch and Olive live in Nebraska so I'm going to call them and see if we can stay with them,'' I told him.

''That would be great,'' Said Eric and gave me a little kiss as a firework from down the street went off.


	10. One Crazy Fourth part 3: POV: Horace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
> Language in this chapter may offend some people. Reader discretion is highly advised.

I stood at the table cracking open a few beers for me and my friends when Bronwyn arrived.

''Get eight. One for Lauryn, one for Alexis, one for Alyssa, one for Dakota, one for Jeremy, one for Ben, one for Austin and one for me,'' Bronwyn said.

''Kay,'' I said cracking open a few more bottles of alcohol.

''Who came here to party?'' I laughed as carried the drinks out.

''We did,'' shouted everyone and laughed.

''Who excited to go out to the club tonight?'' asked Alyssa.

''We are!'' we all laughed in response.

Everyone was taking sips of their drinks and giggling and laughing.

I honestly couldn't wait to start dancing. Because dancing was one of the few things in life that made me feel like I was free. Like I didn't have to worry about coming out or anyone finding out my secret until I was ready.

Soon my friend Alyson joined us along with the rest of TheGamerBros cast which consisted of Wyatt, Carmen, James, and Ivan.

''Ready to go guys?'' asked Bronwyn.

''YAS!'' the rest of us responded in a collective roar.

''Well than let's go al-ready!'' said Bronwyn.

We all piled into four cars and headed off to the club.

Bronwyn insisted on pumping EDM and house music all the way there even though we'd be hearing it all night in the club.

When we got into the club. Ivan, Wyatt, Jeremy, and Carmen headed for the bar. While the rest of s headed for the dance floor.

As soon as I got to the center of the dance floor I began to start dancing my ass off. I didn't know what was going to happen that night at the club.

The DJ blasted EDM and Electronic House music from the speakers.

In that moment I had not one single care in the entire world. As my friend Jeremy says 'Life's a party live it up while you can!'.

Then in that one second, in that one singular moment it all changed.

''Faggot,'' that word drifted into my ear. The very millisecond I heard it I froze like a stone statue. I even recognized the voice of the person who said it. It was that anti-LGBTQ guy Josh who lived in the same apartment building as me and also had a YouTube channel as well.

I turned to face him. He had the most disgusting ugly smirk I've ever seen etched upon his face.

''Bitch Imma kill you. How dare you fuck with Horace,'' screamed Bronwyn as she stomped towards Josh.

He blew her off. ''Yeah right honey,'' he said sarcastically.

''Oh, no don't you fucking dare call me honey. You evil Son of a bitch!'' roared Bronwyn. Within seconds Ivan, Carmen, and Jeremy had returned from the bar.

''How fucking dare you call my friend a faggot!'' yelled Ivan his Russian accent as heavy as ever.

''Oh, yeah come at me bitch!'' smirked Josh right up to Ivan's face.

And of course Ivan slammed him into the dance-floor within seconds.

At that moment his girlfriend Ethel appeared.

''It's not like you didn't deserve it,'' Ethel screamed at me.

''No he fucking didn't,'' shouted Alyson.

''Oh, Honey,'' laughed Ethel.

''No don't call me honey, bitch,'' roared Alyson.

at that moment the bouncer appeared.

''About time,'' I thought.

''All of you need to get out of this club right this very second!'' roared the bouncer.

As we left. I saw that someone had been filming us.

I knew what I'd be getting calls from everyone tomorrow. 

Because I knew that video was going to spread like wildfire across the internet.


	11. The Aftermath: POV Horace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to kick One Crazy Fourth Part 4: POV: Jacob because of part 3 being as serious as it was.
> 
> And that has also lead to a special chapter for all you Hiona fans out there being pushed back. For this chapter to come out.

To be honest I'd hardly moved from the bed during the day of July fifth. 

It was now July sixth

I was still shocked and depressed about what had happened a the club two nights before.

I was terrified as well. I was terrified they knew now my little secret, before I ready to tell them.

I felt my phone vibrate on my bedside table.

I picked it up. The called was Hugh. 

I pressed talk and placed the phone to my ear.

''Hey,'' I said with the little energy I had.

''I heard about what happened,'' said Hugh with a somber tone in his voice.

''Figures. Everyone on the internet has been talking about that video for the last twenty-four hours,'' I said.

Then I heard Miss Peregrine crying in the background.

''The bird's been crying ever since we showed her.... I mean she saw the video. She hasn't been able to take care of Paisley it's so bad,'' Hugh told me.

''Be honest did you show her the video or did she find it on her own?'' I asked him even in my depressed state I wanted to know the truth from him no matter how badly it hurt me.

 

''Fiona and I showed her. We didn't know her reaction was going to be this bad though,'' said Hugh.

''Well what did you expect her reaction to be?'' I asked.

''Fiona and I, we weren't exactly sure actually,'' Hugh said.

''Well I have to go. Fiona and I have to help Eric take care of Paisley until Miss P feels herself again,'' Hugh told. Then he hung up.

I was right about to put the phone down before my phone vibrated again. This time the call was from Jake.

''Hey, Jake,'' I said sinking deeper into my bed.

''Horace as you probably know I saw the video. And....and guess I really don't exactly know what to say except I'm really sorry that this happened to you. And your not what that dickhead called you,'' Jake said.

I so desperately wanted to tell him and tell them all I was gay. But how could I after something like this? 

A chill went down my spine just at that thought of doing it at that point.

And then Jake abruptly hung up.

I probably scared him because I'd grown deathly quiet.

I hadn't even had a chance to put the phone when Emma called.

''I can't believe what that little jerk-ass called you Horace. You are the furthest thing from one,'' said Emma.

I wanted so desperately to reply to what she said. To tell her the truth about my sexuality but I was constricted by how I felt in that moment like my feelings were. Standing on my chest as heavy as a mountain and suffocating me more and more every single second more breathed and more and more every breath I let out of my lungs.

''Is everything alright, Horace?'' asked Emma more than a little freaked-out by my silence.

''As alright as can be expected,'' I lied to her. 

Nothing and I mean NOTHING. Had been alright since what happened at the club that night.

Emma hung up probably for the same reason Jacob hung up.

My phone vibrated in my hand again. The caller this time was Enoch.

''I already know you're gay Horace. So does Bronwyn,'' Enoch told me as the first thing he told me.

A short sting went through my entire body.

''How did you find out?'' I asked my voice shaking with every word I said.

''Bronwyn and I found gay porn on your computer by accident when we borrowed it one time,'' Enoch.

''It's ok. Horace we accept you. And your secret is safe with us,'' Enoch told me.

I felt a small piece of that mountain get lifted off of my chest.

''Thank you,'' I said tears welling up in my eyes.

''Any time bro,'' replied Enoch.

Any time bro. I felt a certain comfort I'd never felt before in those words.


	12. When bad things happens to those you love it hurts the worst: POV: Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first POV chapter with an OC in the drivers' seat. Since it's Miss Peregrine's husband Eric she's going to get refered to as Alma.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> I do love comments a lot so comment!

''I have to talk to Alma alone with the house empty. So Fiona, Hugh. You two take Paisley to the playground,'' I told Hugh and Fiona who were sitting on the couch while Paisley pranced around my legs begging me to let her go to the park.

''Fine, Fiona let's take Paisley out to the park,'' said Hugh.

Within two minutes all three of them had left the house.

I walked to the entry way of Alma and I's bedroom.

I'm not sure how long a peered in at Alma crying face down on our bed in our bedroom. 

Alma almost never cried. That was one of the two things she never did the other being cursing of course.

''Alma,'' I finally got the courage to say.

She turned to look at me. Her eyes were crimson red and as puffy as marshmallows. '' I hate it when you see me like this,''.

''I know you do sweetheart,'' I said calmly.

I walked over to the bed and got on it and layed down next to her.

''I know you're upset about Horace. But I was thinking you might feel better if you talked about it,'' I suggested.

Alma nodded.

I pulled her close and she placed her head on the left side of my chest.

''I just sorta feel like I messed up. I wasn't there to protect him. Or at least done something like given him advice so the situation wouldn't have ended with the bouncer kicking them out of the club,'' she told me.

I shook my head.'' Either way the situation might've still would've ended the same way,'' I told her.

''Also you can't be there for every single one of your charges all the time. They're growing up Alma you can't protect them every step of the way anymore, but you're still a great ymbryne to them no matter what,'' I finished before planting a kiss on her forehead.

''Thanks,that made me feel a little better'' she said with a little sniffle.

It's time like these in-which I remember why I let myself give Alma a chance.

I remember that day I saw Alma for the first time down in Florida.  
I thought of her as an uptight woman the first time I'd ever seen her.

I remember the next time I saw her. That was the first time we ever talked. Ever. It was part of her mysteriousness about her. Because I'd yet to find out she was an ymbryne, of course. The relationship (without either of us knowing the other peculiar) went on and then fourteen months later Alma came to me and explained to me we were going to have Paisley. I didn't know what to feel actually when I first found out. I began to cry happy tears after in finally hit me what she'd said.

Thing is Alma and I are near polar opposites personality wise. She's got a Victorian stoic about her and is strict and slightly reserved, while I was a wild child growing up before turning into a slightly unconventional adult after I grew up.

''Eric. Do you think I should call and ask Horace if he's gay?'' asked Alma.

''No Alma don't. You're going to sound like you're forcing him to tell you something he A. Might not be ready to tell B. Is still confused about his sexuality, or C. He's straight,'' I told her.

She burrowed the side of her head deep in my chest.


	13. Two Is Better Than One: POV: Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh and Fiona's Wedding!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you Hiona fans out there!

It was the Wednesday before Miss Peregrine, Eric, Paisley, and Hugh and I went to Nebraska for Ryan's godmother's funeral.

Today was Hugh and I's wedding

Everyone else had gotten their dresses on and make-up done before me which helped so they could help me get ready.

I got off my pajamas and Ryan, Miss Peregrine, Beatrice, Stella, Harper, Etta, and Jerrica helped me into my dress.

It was a long beautiful maxi dress with lace detailing and it look far more expensive then what I bought it for (I got the dress for a hundred dollars when I got it at the store).

I soon placed my sandals on my on my feet (which were miraculously clean for once).

Miss Peregrine stood behind me and tied the straps together delicately at the back base of my neck.

''You look wonderful today Miss Fraunfeld. Once you're Mrs Apiston I'm going to have to get used to calling you that,'' Miss Peregrine said.

''Well you did call me Miss Frauenfeld for seventy-five years so I guess old habits die hard,'' I chuckled.

Everyone in the room chuckled a little.

Harper and Stella worked to give me a natural make-up look. After it was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked absolutely amazing!

I was handed my bouquet of flowers and we headed out the door.

 

It took us a half an hour to get were the ceremony was being held.

The moment I stepped out of the car and saw Hugh waiting in his tan suit in-front of mountains at the end of the isle I knew it was real.  
Hugh and I were going to be married.

Everyone else took their seats on the chairs that been set out.

I took my place at the start of the isle

As soon as ''All that you are'' by The Goo Goo Dolls started playing I began to walk down the isle.

This was happening this was real . I was getting married.

When I reached the end of the isle the justice of the peace began to talk.

''We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage,'' said the Justice of the Peace.

''Should there be anyone who has cause for this couple should not be united in marriage speak now or forever hold your peace.

A moment of silence. Good no said anything.

''Hugh do you take Fiona to be your wife?'' asked the Justice of the Peace.

''I do,'' replied Hugh.

''Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her forsaking all others and holding only unto her?'' the Justice of the Peace asked Hugh.

''I do,'' said Hugh.

''Fiona do you take Hugh to be your husband?'' asked the Justice of the Peace.

''I do,'' I said.

''Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others unto him?'' asked the Justice of the Peace.

''I do,'' I said.

''Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage.

''Fiona, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you, and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring. I thee wed,'' said Hugh and placed the ring on my ring finger.

I knew the ring. I was the one I said I loved the one that was made from real diamonds mined in the area. The one that only cost thirty dollars.

''Hugh, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you, and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed,'' I said as I slipped the plain gold ring on his ring finger.

''And now by the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife,'' said the Justice of the Peace.

''Hugh you may kiss your...,'' but he never got to finish because High had already dove in for a kiss.  
I could've sworn I'd heard Miss Peregrine gasp, when he did that.

''I present you our happy couple,'' said the Justice of the Peace.

The Bruno Mars' ''Marry you,'' began playing and Hugh carried me bridal style down the isle.

He put me down when we got to the end. And then we walked to his car. Got in and drove to a historic hotel in Aspen, Colorado.

All the way we drove. ''Two Is Better Than One,'' by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift played.

''You excited for tonight Fiona?'' asked Hugh wiggling his eyebrows.

''Yeah,'' I giggled.


	14. The Beginning of Happily Ever After: POV: Hugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Hugh and Fiona's wedding.

I woke up and turned over in bed to were I could face my beautiful Fiona. Her chestnut brown hair was spilling all over her face.

''Good morning my darling,'' I whispered I then got up and went to the bathroom.

When I returned Fiona was sitting on up on the bed. The fact that there were no covers covering the top half of her body revealed her (extremely) over sized quadruple extra large camo green with 'save the environment' in split y writing (due to it being a hand me down from her older foster brother Kevin, who I've found out is a pretty huge guy) T-shirt.

''Morning my sweet bee!'' giggled Fiona looking up at me with a happy grin on her face.

I chuckled at her bee pun.

''Morning my sweet flower!'' I laughed while climbing back into bed and laying down next to her.

''How was last night?'' I asked her.

''Amazing. You were amazing,'' said Fiona.

Then her smile faded.''But in a month we're not going to see each other for a long time because you're going to go back to Arizona and I'm staying here in Colorado,'' said Fiona.

''We'll make it work. It'd worked for Eric and Miss Peregrine. They had to wait seventy-five years for one another to come along. And look at them they've been married for two years with a daughter,'' I said.

''You're right. But remember Hugh their a lot older than us,'' Fiona reminded me.

''But I suppose if they can do it we can do it too,'' Fiona said.

At that moment my phone vibrated. It was from Jacob and Emma.

I put it on speaker.

''Hey, guys we heard you two got married yesterday!'' said Emma.

''Yep, we're now Mr. and Mrs. Apiston. Looks like we beat you guys to the altar,'' said Fiona.

''How's married life been treating you guys?'' asked Jake.

''Amazing so far,'' Fiona and I replied together.

''Good,'' said Emma.

''Well that's only one of the reasons we called you,'' said Jacob.

''Really what's the other?'' we asked.

''Ok, 1-2-3 WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!'' Jacob and Emma announced.

Silence.

More silence.

''What?!'' Fiona and I said.

''That's amazing have you told any of the others?'' Fiona asked.

''Only Claire and Millard,'' Jacob told us.

''We plan on telling Jacob's parents at dinner next week. And the rest of you guys when I've reached three months,'' Emma told us.

''You two are going to make such cute babies!'' giggled Fiona.

''Thanks,'' they said in unison.

''Bye!'' they said unison once more before hanging up.

''Ok, not what I expected to hear the morning after our wedding,'' said Fiona.

''Me nether,'' I replied.

''I feel like Miss Peregrine is going to feel like we're growing even further apart. Even though we just got married and Jacob and Emma have a little one on the way,'' said Fiona.

I nodded.''Yes it's truely a better idea to let Jacob and Emma tell her than her find out from us,'' I said.


	15. A Small Reunion: POV: Enoch

''Oh, come on Enoch we've got plenty of time before your old ymbryne arrives,'' said Priscilla playful poking at my flat stomach.

''No, we don't. She'll be here in twenty minutes,'' I said.

''Hey, Enoch am I ungrounded yet?'' asked Olive calling from her bedroom.

''Olive call Brynlee and tell her you're sorry for calling her a bitch. Then you're ungrounded,'' I told her.

''fine,'' said Olive and came out into the kitchen and snatched the phone and called Brynlee.

''Hey, Brynlee. I'm sorry for what I called you. Am I forgiven?'' asked Olive.

I couldn't hear Brynlee's reply.

''Oh, thanks, bye,'' said Olive and hung up.

''Am I ungrounded now?'' asked Olive.

''Yes,'' I sighed.

Olive twirled off to her room, I noticed barefoot!

''Olive get back here. Why are your feet bare?'' I asked her as she came twirling back.

''Didn't you listen at dinnertime yesterday Enoch? I told you I found a way to turn it off and on! See,'' Olive said first floating up to the ceiling and then straight back down to the floor and doing a twirl for an added dramatic flare.

I heard Priscilla clapping.''Wonderful! Wonderful!'' laughed Priscilla.

''Good job Olive!'' I told her patting her on her back.

Olive curtseyed and giggled.

before skipping back to her room.

''Well Enoch do you think we should tell Miss Peregrine about that Olive has found a way to turn her peculiarity on and off?'' asked Priscilla.

''Olive should show her,'' I said as we sat down at the table and I linked her hand into mine and kissed her on her forehead.

At the moment she looked down.

''She was the only family I had left. And now she's gone,'' Priscilla said somberly.

''I understand that. But you have to let go. It may be scary. But it's the best way to heal,'' I told her.

''You grew up in a funeral parlor. So I guess you know best,'' said Priscilla.

Then came a knock at the door.

I opened the door, it was Miss Peregrine, Eric, Paisley, Hugh, and Fiona.

''Guess what, Enoch?'' asked Hugh.

''What?'' I asked.

''We're married!'' said Hugh and Fiona together.

Miss Peregrine turned to Priscilla.

''What's your name dear?'' Miss Peregrine asked her.

''Priscilla Schultz,'' Priscilla told her putting her hand out for Miss Peregrine to shake it.

''Well hello Miss Schultz. Miss Peregrine delighted to meet you,'' said Miss Peregrine shaking Priscilla's hand.

''Miss Peregrine,'' said Olive racing out of her bedroom (still barefoot of course)

''Look what I've found out I can do,'' said Olive and began to float upwards before landing her feet on the floor.

Then she did a twirl for dramatic effect.

''I learned how to turn my peculiarity off and on yesterday,'' said Olive curtseyed to Miss Peregrine.

''How wonderful,'' said Miss Peregrine half-startled half-amazed.

''Thank you,'' said Olive.

''Are you proud of me for learning to do this Miss Peregrine?'' asked Olive.

''Very proud Miss Elephanta,'' said Miss Peregrine.

Olive giggled and smiled a big proud mile wide smile.


	16. Why Am I Here Today?: POV: Olive

The Saturday of Helen's funeral, Omaha, Nebraska, 2021

It was just after we'd finished burying Helen we were back at the church.

The only reason I even came to this super-obese woman's funeral was because Enoch made me.

I just sat at a table off on my own will Dylan who had returned her hair to it's natural golden blonde color. We were eating the gummies Dylan brought (which were pumpkin spice flavored. Yuck! I hate pumpkin spice).

''So you're Eric cousin,'' I said.

''Yep, we don't ever talk though. Mother Vulture tells him I'm 'misguided'. But what does Mother Vulture know? All she is, is a grouchy old bitch! I know this is because Ryan told me,'' said Dylan.

''Isn't Ryan Eric's little sister?'' I asked.

''Yep. Mother Vulture says she's misguided too. But she's just the only one willing to question her authority so that's why Mother Vulture says she's misguided and she also says not to let Ryan speak to me otherwise I'll be even more misguided than I already am,'' Dylan told me.

''What's it matter anyway? Mother Vulture doesn't live here so she never talks to Eric,'' I said.

''She lives in Steamboat Springs, Colorado. Close enough to Aspen to keep Eric and maybe Alma as well firmly under her old, wrinkly thumb ,'' said Dylan.

''The good news is she's starting to get too old to do it anymore,'' Said Dylan.

At that moment Eric appeared. He sat down across from us and said.

''Dylan. Mother Vulture wants you too come live with her for a few months to straighten you out,'' said Eric he sounded rather defeated, like he didn't want to say what he had just said.

''You know you can decline what that old bitch said right? Tell I decline to come because I feel like Olive's doing a good enough job. You just can't stay stuck under that hag's thumb forever,'' said Dylan.

''Well, you know how she gets,'' said Eric.

''Yes but she needs to understand that she cannot be the bursting into and running our lives like this forever,'' said Dylan.

''I understand I'll call her and tell her,'' said Eric getting up from his seat across from us.

After Eric was out of earshot we high-fived.

About thirty minutes later we went to the table Enoch, Hugh, Fiona, Priscilla, Harper, Stella, and Ryan were sitting at.

''So, Ryan. Mother Vulture,'' I said after I sat down.

''Mother Vulture was a bitch wasn't she?'' Harper laugh-said.

The three sisters and Dylan all laughed.

''Excuse me but who's Mother Vulture?'' asked Fiona.

''Our old ymbryne. She was quite the grouchy bitch. While she didn't have a loop she did raise us in a home for peculiar children in Steamboat Springs, Colorado,'' said Harper quietly.

''None of us ever really liked her,'' said Ryan.

''The only reason she was a bitch to you guys was because you guys were always up to some sort of hi-jinx, shenanigan, escapade, or just plain being stupid,'' said Liam as he was walking by.

''Though still. I remember her hating Ryan the most,'' said Liam before he went to his table. Were Miss Peregrine and Eric's other siblings were seated.

At that moment Paisley crawled out from under our table.

''Hello,'' she chirped.

We all giggled.


	17. A Special Surprise almost delivered: POV: Jaocb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here today begins the contest of naming Jacob and Emma's baby to be born later in the story.

It was the night Emma and I were going to have dinner with my parents to share with them that they were going to be grandparents.

My parents had called me earlier today to tell me that my Uncle Bobby and Uncle Les would be joining us.

''Well why the hell would they invite your uncles when they knew it was supposed to be a private dinner just for me, you, and them?'' asked Emma.

''I don't know, Emma they always do stuff like this,'' I told her.

''So looks like we have to tell them a different time. Because you said something about how you didn't want your uncles to find out from you. You wanted them to find out from your mother,'' said Emma.

''Yeah. But remember we told them we had something to share with them tonight. So whether we like it or not we're going to have to tell them,'' said Emma looking at our first ultrasound were it showed our baby the same size as a grape.  
When we showed it to Claire and Millard, Claire said the baby looked cute.

I remember when Miss Peregrine was pregnant and first showed us the ultrasound of Paisley.

''We'd better get going Jake. We don't want to be late for dinner with your parents,'' said Emma putting the ultrasound in the nightstand drawer.

''And your uncles,'' Emma swiftly added.

''Claire, Millard we're leaving we'll be back around ten,'' I said before closing the door to the garage behind me.

We both got into the car. And began to back out of the driveway.

Emma turned on the radio. The smooth chatter of a DJ was quickly followed by Emma's favorite song ''Wish That You Were Here'' by Florence + The Machine.  
Emma always said she thought of the night she and the others came to rescue me from going to the clinic.

''I love this song,'' mouthed Emma to me and began to silently mouth the lyrics.

Of course when we got to my parents house and me and Emma got inside.

Of course there were the few slaps on the back I received from my Uncle Bobby (even though I'm six foot two and I'm four inches taller than he is).

We then sat down for dinner. And of course with dinner came the mindless chatter of SmartAid and how it was doing, the weather, weight loss fads (that one came from my mother, who isn't even overweight but she still loves to talk about them and sometimes trying them out), my fathers' Young Adult fiction book (which is the first in the trilogy of his new YA series) called ''Some Call Them Freaks'' which was coming out just in time for Christmas on Black Friday, and then came the short conversation about politics.

Then of course came the question me and Emma had been hoping to avoid until later came up.

''So what's the big news you and Emma want to tell us?'' asked my mother.

Emma opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Uncle Bobby's wheezing.

He had his hand on his heart, his face was all red, and he was sweating bullets.

''Oh, God Frank! Bobby's having a heart attack!'' screamed my mother.

At that point we all (except for Uncle Bobby who was having a heart attack) sprang up from our seats.

''Frank go call 911,'' screamed my mother to my father.

My father raced off. Emma and then quickly escaped from the dining room.

''Did he accidentally see my fire Jake?'' Emma asked.

''No Emma he didn't besides you didn't even use your peculiarity,'' I told her.

Within ten minutes the paramedics arrived and put Uncle Bobby on the stretcher and rushed him off to the nearest hospital with me, Emma, my parents, and Uncle Les trailing in our cars.


	18. Jacob's Uncle Bobby and Finally Telling The News: POV: Emma

The moment we entered the ER and got to the front desk my father began to ask were Jacob's Uncle Bobby was.

The nurse told him he was in trauma bay 3, but also told us we needed to go to the waiting area. So we all did as we were told and went to the waiting area.

And of course Maryann could keep her mouth shut about how we had a special surprise.

''So I just remembered what was the big special surprise you two wanted to tell us?'' asked Maryann.

I turned to Jacob he nodded his head yes.

''Well Maryann, Franklin. You're going to be grandparents,'' I told them.

Silence.

More silence.

''What?!'' they both said in shock.

''Yep,'' Jake said.

''Since when?'' asked Frank.

''Last month,'' I said.

''I know that's not the news you expected to hear tonight,'' I started.

''But you asked so we had to tell you. I hope you two are happy with our news,'' said Jake.

''Happy? Of course we're happy about your guys news!'' said Maryann.

''Names?'' asked Jacob's Uncle Les.

''We were thinking Hadley Grace for a girl and Ethan Abraham for a boy,'' I said.

''Those are good names,'' said Frank.

''Thanks,'' said Jake.

''You can go see your brother now ma'am,'' said the nurse and lead us off to trauma bay 3 where Jacob's Uncle Bobby was.

''Is there anyone you want us to call ma'am?'' the nurse asked Maryann.

''Well his wife and their kids. I know they'll want to see him,'' said Maryann.

''Okay ma'am just give us their phone numbers and we'll call them okay,'' said the nurse.

''Okay,'' replied Maryann.

Truth be told I never like Jacob's Uncle Bobby. He always said I had more lead than a Chinese toy (even though Jacob's Uncle Bobby has heard about how good my grades are).

''So Doc think he'll survive?'' Frank asked The Doctor.

''Well this time yes. But next time he won't be so lucky. Right now he's going to need a pacemaker put in. If he has another heart attack even though he has the pacemaker he's likely going to die,'' said The Doctor.

''I strongly suggest after the pacemaker's put in, he's changes his diet,'' said The Doctor.

''Kay doc we're going to help him try to change his diet after the pacemaker's put in,'' said Jake.

''Don't worry Emma I won't ever let myself get that big or let my health get to that point,'' Jake whispered into my ear.

''Well if you promise that. Then I promise that too,'' I whispered that into Jake's ear.

I decided to look at what the others were doing on social media I first checked Olive's Instagram (which was PrincessOlive by the way) she was following HellIsOtherPeople, AshtonJustStoleMyGirl, SexiLexi, ClaireBear, A.Causal.Affair, FireGirl1901, SonOfTheDeadRiser, BronwynBruntley, TheBeeBoy, FionaFromTheJungle, JacobPortman2000, and QueenLottie.

I know that ClaireBear is Claire, SonOfTheDeadRiser is Enoch, JacobPortman2000 is Jake, TheBeeBoy is Hugh, FionaFromTheJungle is Fiona, BronwynBruntley is Bronwyn, FireGirl1901 is me, and A.Causal.Affair is Horace.


	19. I've Come So Fare But A Long Road Left To Go: POV: Horace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know the chapters will start to have more time skips between chapters. Because everything's been set up now and the story's still in the rise so I figured now would be a good time.

August, 13, 2021, Los Angeles

It had been a month since That video came out on the internet.

Life of the most part has returned to 'normal'. Though to be fair I really just don't know what 'normal' is anymore.

I've decided to come out to Miss Peregrine and the others at Christmas Eve dinner at her house. And I've been wondering and worrying how they'll react. I'm afraid they'll scorn me and Miss Peregrine will disown me. But I'm trying to keep a positive mind to and about it.

The good news is I've returned to TheGamerBros. My first game I've done while I've been back is Just Dance 2021.

My phone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans. I pulled it out. I had received a text from Miss Peregrine.

Miss Peregrine: Horace. Still coming out for Christmas?

Me: Yeah

Miss Peregrine: Really?

Me: Why do you ask?

Miss Peregrine: I just thought that since your so busy nowadays with TheGamerBros and modeling that you might have changed your mind.

Me: Of course not. I would never do that. I promised you I would come. So I'm coming no matter what.

Miss Peregrine: Oh, good. Eric and I are deciding were in the house you all are going to stay. I know Jacob and Emma are going to be at the hotel with Jacob's family and Fiona and Hugh since their married they get to share a bed. And Enoch's girlfriend Priscilla is coming also.

Me: Cool! I can't wait to meet Priscilla and have all of us together for the first time in a long time!

Miss Peregrine: My brothers-in-law and sisters-in-law are coming too. It's not that I don't like them, I know they're Eric's family and therefore Paisley's and my family too.

Me: Well the more the merrier.

Miss Peregrine: Okay. Paisley's just woken up from her nap. I'd better go.

Then I exited out of the text.

''Gotta start filming Just Dance 2021 again soon. The song this time is ''Rise'' by Katy Perry,'' said Austin appearing on the scene.

''Kay, be right there,'' I said putting my cell phone away.

''Who were you texting?'' asked Austin.

''My old foster mother Mrs. Lancaster, I'm going over to her house for Christmas,'' I said.

''Sweet. I'm finally after fifteen years of Christmas at my Mom and stepdad's house going to my dad and stepmother's house for Christmas. And they live in Aspen, Colorado,'' said Austin.

''Sweet that's were my foster-mom and her husband and daughter live. So maybe we can see each other during that time ,'' I said.

''Yeah, that would be pretty cool. Except I've got to hangout with my nine step-siblings and 2 half-siblings,'' Austin said.

''Oh, ok, well maybe a different time during that time,'' I said.

Truth be told I was excited to know Austin was going to be in Aspen so I had a backup plan encase stuff with Miss Peregrine went wrong.


	20. Paisley's First Day Of School: POV: Miss Peregrine

It was a chilly mid August day in Aspen. It was also Paisley's first day of preschool.  
Fiona and Hugh have since gone back to college.

''Wake up, Paisley. Time to go to school,'' I said shaking her lightly.

''Aaaaah!'' she replied to me with a high pitched toddler moan.

''I know you don't want to go to school. But daddy and I needed to go to school when we were your age,'' I told her.

''Ok mommy,'' she said in a groggy voice.

She messily pulled off the covers to reveal her Disney princess Belle fleece pajamas.

''How are my two favorite girls in the world doing?'' asked Eric entering the kitchen giving me a kiss on the cheek.

''School, daddy,'' said Paisley very sleepy.

''Oh, I know you don't want to go. But I'm sure you'll love it after you go,'' Eric told her patting her on her back and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

''Ok, daddy,'' said Paisley.

When Paisley was eating breakfast. It was clear that she was trying to eat it as slowly as possible.

''Hurry up,'' I said.

''I'm sorry mommy,'' said Paisley with a full mouth of food.

''Polite young ladies don't talk with their mouths full,'' I told her.

''Sorry, mommy,'' she said after she swallowed her mouthful of food.

After she finished breakfast I quickly tried to pick out her outfit.

''That one mommy,'' said Paisley pointing to the red skirt with tiny white dots and a white T-shirt, jean jacket, and red sunflower hair clip.

''This one?'' I asked lifting up the outfit.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah!'' she giggled clapping her tiny toddler hands together.

I quickly helped her get the outfit on.

After she got it on.''Mommy I love it and I love you,'' she told me giving me a hug.

''I love you too,'' I said trying to fight a tear from coming-out of my right eye.

''Alma it's seven thirty. We need to go,'' called Eric from the kitchen.

''Thank God Eric and I got dressed and ready before getting Paisley up and ready,'' I thought to myself.

''Paisley, you need to go to school now,'' I told her as she picked up her backpack.

''Coming mommy,'' Paisley said running past me and stopping at the door.

''Hold on Pais you need to wait for us,'' said Eric patting her on her freshly combed raven hair.

Paisley giggled.

''Look at the camera Paisley,'' I said snapping a picture of her with my phone.

''That's going on to Instagram,'' I said softly.

When we got to the preschool.

''Mommy, daddy don't go!'' Paisley said in her high pitched toddler voice.

''We'll be back. I promise,'' I said in a calming voice.

''Promise?'' asked Paisley.

''Promise,'' I replied.


	21. One Crazy Halloween part 1: POV: Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake's going as the male lead (Christopher) from his father's book that's coming out later in the story.  
> Emma's going at the cat woman from Just Dance 2016's song Circus.  
> Claire's going as a bee (look at The American Girl bee costume to get a sense of my vision)  
> And Millard's just Millard. He didn't dress up as anyone or anything.  
> Also Emma's ring (for my vision see mode's 100 years of engagement rings the 2010 ring)

I quickly got up from the couch.

My bulged out just a tiny bit from my cat costume. But then again I was four months pregnant and we hadn't told anyone (except for Hugh and Fiona).

''You look wonderful tonight,'' said Jake coming up behind me.

''Why thank you,'' I said kissing him on the lips.

''And how's our little Hadley Grace doing?'' asked Jake rubbing my (still small) abdomen.

''She's doing amazing,'' I said.

Earlier that month we'd found out we were having a baby girl. And again we only told Jake's parents, Millard and Claire, and Hugh and Fiona.

''How do you think the other's are going to react?'' I asked Jake.

''I suppose they'll be excited for us,'' Jacob said.

''I hope so,'' I said.

I thought back to how we'd all reacted to Miss Peregrine when she told us she was going to have a baby. How the reactions were first we were all surprised then we all congratulated her on the baby.

I about how they might react with mine? Would Miss Peregrine be disappointed because I was so young and expecting a child.

I wondered about the others would they be happy, upset, disappointed maybe?

I was worrying about their reactions and so has Jake.

''How has your birthday been?'' I asked.

''Good but only one thing will make it better,'' said Jake.

''Really? And what could make your birthday better?'' I asked.

Jake got down on one knee.

''Emma I love you with all of my heart. And I know that you are the one for me. Emma Bloom will you please marry me?'' Jake asked.

I nodded I was far too shocked to speak.

Jake slipped the ring on to my finger.

''Well should we tell time the news now?'' asked Jake.

''Yes of course,'' I said.

we started a video chat.

First ring Hugh and Fiona picked up.

''Sup,'' said Hugh.

''Hey guys!'' said Fiona.

Then Horace and Bronwyn appeared on the screen.

''Whats up!'' said Horace.

''Sup bros!'' said Bronwyn.

The Olive and Enoch appeared on the screen.

''Hey!'' they said together.

And finally Miss Peregrine appeared on the screen.

''Hello Mr. Portman and Miss Bloom,'' she said.

''Well we all have some big news to share with you!'' said Emma.

''1-2-3 WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!'' Jake and I said.

Silence.

More Silence.

''What?!'' everyone (except for Hugh and Fiona) said in shock.

''Yep and it's a little girl we're naming Hadley Grace Portman,'' I said.


	22. One Crazy Halloween: POV: Enoch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my vision of Olive's costume look at the American Girl Spider Witch costume and for Dylan's costume just look at the American Girl cat costume.

I looked down at the bowl as I filled it with candy.

mini snickers, Hershay's, 3 muskateers, warheads, toxic waste, and sour patch kids.

Olive had gone to Dylan's house to go out trick or treating just after we learned about baby Hadley (who according to Jacob and Emma was going to be welcomed into the world in February of 2022).

''Hey, Enoch,'' said Priscilla coming from behind me I felt the darkness come with her. That's Priscilla's peculiarity being her being a Photo-Umbrakinetic meaning she's able to control both light and dark. (as Hugh said a match made in peculiar Heaven).

The moment she touched me the light returned to normal in the room.

I chuckled along with her. We like Miss Peregrine and Eric we were the definition of opposites attract. Everyone said I was brooding and slightly cruel. While nearly everyone who knew Priscilla described her as shy, imaginative, sensitive, and gentle the complete opposite of me.

I remember the day Priscilla and I met. I was still pudgy when we met. It was our freshman year of college. I was sitting in the food court of the mall drawing zombies in my notebook. When Priscilla asked if she could sit down across from me. We began to talk. And it was almost instantly we struck up a bond. She said she loved my drawings. And we have been dating for four years. The most our relationship has been through was Priscilla being terrified to death of her peculiarity, the death of her aunt, and of course the fact I've dropped twenty pounds due to the stress of my job in the ER and went from being pudgy to thin in just over two months.

''Hugh and Fiona should be here soon,'' I told Priscilla. 

(Hugh and Fiona decided to move to Nebraska after they got married).

''Oh, I just wished they hadn't gotten married on such short notice. I would've loved to go to their wedding,'' Priscilla said her hopeless romantic side shining through.

''I know babe,'' I said.

The doorbell rang. Priscilla got it. It was Fiona and Hugh.

''Hi, guys,'' said Priscilla. Hugh closed the door behind them.

Within five minutes we were on my couch watching (ok it was kinda on in the background) ''Shaun Of The Dead''. 

''Jake and Emma are going to be parents,'' said Fiona.

''They're both too young. My aunt always told me if I wanted to marry Enoch or have a kid with him,'wait until your at least twenty-nine years old because then you'll have your entire thirties just to the the two of you and your kids,' but that was because she was my legal guardian,'' Priscilla told us.

''We got married and we're both twenty-two,'' Hugh argued.

''That's different you two knew each other for seventh-five years before getting married,'' said Priscilla.

''She has a point Hugh. We knew each other long before we even ever got married. If Jacob and Emma get married right now they'll never get to experience their twenties,'' said Fiona.

''You're right they're just a year younger than us and they're going to have a kid and get married,'' said Hugh.

''We're waiting to have kids,'' Fiona told Priscilla and I.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

Three tiny four year olds sqeaked ''Twick or Tweat!''

I quickly dropped some candy into each of their bags before closing the door and sitting down the candy bowl.

''So one year I went as Sans from Undertale on Halloween,'' Priscilla said changing the subject.

''What was your first Halloween like, Fiona?'' asked Priscilla.

''My first Halloween in the present I watched both The Conjuring and The Conjuring 2 and handed out candy to the kids that came and rang the doorbell. My foster sister Lisa was out with her friends and my foster parents were out of town. Of course I only stayed at the house only until the Tricker Treaters were done tricker treating and the young ones went off to their rooms and then I slipped into my Katy Perry California Gurls costume I made you know the blue one from the music video and yes I had the blue wig on too. And went to the most popular girl in school's Halloween party held at Mackenzie Bradshaw's mansion. There was sex, EDM music, alcohol, I didn't get caught because my foster parents were out of town and by the time I returned my foster sister Lisa was out still out getting drunk with friends,'' Fiona said.

Hugh got a kind of jealous kinc of wish-I-coulda-been-there look on his face after she finished.


	23. One Crazy Halloween Part 3: POV: Miss Peregrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Peregrine takes Paisley out trick or treating and along the way befriends a young woman named Winterrose.

It was Halloween night and well it was five o'clock in the afternoon and I had just helped Paisley in to her Raven Queen costume.

And at this point in time I was taking pictures of Paisley in her costume.

''You look amazing sweetheart,'' said Eric from the kitchen entry way the candy bowl filled with candy in his hands.

''Can I have some daddy?'' squeaked Paisley.

''After mommy is done taking pictures of you,'' Eric told her.

''And we're done,'' I said after I took the next picture.

''Yay,'' giggled Paisley picking up her Halloween bucket.

Truth be told I always wanted to give Paisley siblings. But I'd always feared it'd be a son and then I'd have another son and an entire new generation of a Caul and Myron like jealousy would begin.

I also knew Eric wanted a large family. Which after Paisley's birth in which I nearly had to give my life for her to be forced from my body for her to live in this world. He'd swiftly given up on the idea of having a big family with me (or at all).

Then came the knock at the door. That signaled that Paisley's friend Kyra, Kyra's older twin brothers Edison and Evan, and their mother Allie-Rose had arrived to take the children trick-or-treating.

But instead of Allie-Rose a young woman of nineteen years of age stood in her place with Edison, Evan, and Kyra around her legs.

''I'm Edison, Evan, and Kyra's cousin Winterrose. Nice to meet you Mrs. Lancaster,'' Winterrose said.

Winterrose. Her name described her appearance perfectly. She had platinum blonde hair, large icy blue eyes, and snow pale skin. 

''Well come in Miss Winterrose,'' I said and as Winterrose walked in Edison, Evan, and Kyra ran to the living room to see Paisley.

''I didn't know Edison, Evan, and Kyra had a cousin. I mean Allie-Rose never talks about you,'' I said nervously.

''She never did care much about me,'' Winterrose explained.

''How awful,'' I said.

''Yeah I get lots of pity for that. Also the reason you never see me around town is because I'm away at school a lot,'' She explained.

''I understand. You're in college and I know from experience it's very stressful,'' I said lying about the last part about me knowing about how stressful college is.

Soon it was time for us to go trick-or-treating with Edison, Evan, Kyra, and Paisley.

Winterrose and I of course made small talk the entire time.

It didn't take long for me to notice something strange about Winterrose like there was something about her while she wasn't looking I took a look at her icy blue eyes (normal. no contacts or anything, so her being a Wight was definitely ruled out).

•••••••••••••••••••••••

''I'm not sure Alma,'' Eric told me that night as we lay in bed before going to sleep that night.

''Not sure about what?'' I asked him.

''Well if there is something strange about her and you know it then just play it safe and talk to Mother Vulture about her,'' Eric suggested.

''Mother Vulture?'' I questioned him.

''She knows a lot about the peculiars,'' he explained.

And after that I guess I just passed out from my tiredness or just from my husbands' total sheer stupidity in that moment. Ether way I needed to find out about Winterrose.


	24. That moment when everything seems perfect: POV: Jacob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys first I'd like to apologize for my behavior in the notes section of the last chapter.  
> It was completely uncalled-for.
> 
> And any guesses about who Winterrose might be? (hint, hint she's the daughter of one of the adults in the series)

November, 9, 2021

Emma and I were in the nursery for Hadley putting up pink and purple decorations. Emma placed the tiny baby clothes for our daughter in the closet. While I placed some stuffed animals in the crib. And preparing it of course for the birth of our daughter Hadley (who was due on February the twentieth, 2022).

Everything seemed. Hell everything should have been perfect. But alas as you know when everything seems perfect. It usually doesn't stay that way for very long.

Just ten days ago on my twenty-first birthday everything seemed for the first time in five years to be perfect. 

But it was not to be. It was the day after Halloween we found out my mother had become an alcoholic (I really can't blame her. I mean she's always loved wine. Also watching your brother nearly die in front of your very eyes. And you being in a big house all alone while your husband is out running and on promotional tours for his book all the time, and with no one else to keep you company except your son and soon to be daughter-in-law who are too busy preparing for the birth of their first child to hang out with you. No doubt it's taken a toll on her these past few months).

And then yesterday we found out that my cousin Sierra (Uncle Bobby's daughter who's a year older than me) who lives out in California had been put in inpatient care center called Briarwood rehabilitation center for her pot addiction.

The thing was. I felt guilty for my mother being an alcoholic. I felt like 'if only I'd talked to her more. Been there for her more, then this wouldn't have happened' I'd tell myself. 

And Emma knew I felt guilty. 

''Jake,'' Emma said.

''What is it?'' I asked placing the last stuffed animal in the crib.

''I just thought that your mother might want a visit from us today,'' Emma explained to me.

I knew full well that she and mother were like fire and ice.

''Emma, I'm not sure we have time. I mean the two of us going out for your birthday. That's going to happen at five o'clock this evening,'' I told her.

Emma nodded.'' Well maybe tomorrow when your father is coming home,''.

I felt a small chill go down my spine. My dad was going to return home and find my mother had become an alcoholic. And I wondered what he would do. Cry? Throw her into an inpatient clinic and never visit her? Blame himself? Yell and scream at her?

''Jake,'' said Claire appearing in the doorway.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Well I was wondering if I could go to the girls' sleep-over at the school that's going on next weekend?'' asked Claire.

''No, Claire,'' Emma responded.

Claire trudged away muttering something to herself.

''Jeez. What's Claire's problem?'' asked Millard after Claire walked away.

''She's pissed off at us because she can't go to the school's girls sleepover next weekend,'' Emma explained.

''Why did Claire ask the question if she already knew the answer would be no?'' asked Millard.

''She just wanted to see if she was wrong about being able to go,'' I replied, but my reply was only a guess at Claire's intentions.

Millard left without saying a word.

Emma and I turned to one another.

Little did we know things with us peculiar children of Miss Peregrine's former loop would just start getting crazier and crazier.


	25. All I want is to be accepted: POV: Horace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book 'Cross In The Closet' is a real book it's about a guy who lived his life as a gay man for a year in the bible belt to help better understand what the gay community goes through. 
> 
> I heard it's a good book. So I thought it might help Horace a little to read it.

I had just put my bookmark in the copy of 'Cross In The Closet' I borrowed from the library. When Bronwyn called me on Skype.

''Hey, Horace I thought you might like to practice a little with me. You know for when you come out on Christmas,'' said Bronwyn.

''Yeah, sure. I'm down with that,'' I said. But I wasn't.

I set my laptop on the couch facing the TV which I was standing infront of.

I began.''I thought there was something you all should know. I'm Gay,''. My voice shook with every word when I said that.

I shut my eyes and imagined everyone's reaction. Instead of them being happy for me that I came out, Miss Peregrine chased me out of her house and told me I was dead to her.

My eyes burst open.

''Are you okay Horace?'' asked Bronwyn.

I wanted to ask her to define to me what she thought 'okay' meant. In my definition of okay. Okay was something I hadn't been since that guy called me a you-know-what at the club in July. It had been five months. The scars of that night were still healing.

''I'm just not ready,'' I said.

''It's okay Horace. I understand that you might not be ready,'' said Bronwyn trying to make me feel better.

''I understand you are trying to make me feel confident about doing this Bronwyn. But I think I need to take it on my own from here,'' I said.

Bronwyn nodded.''Okay. I'm going to go now,'' she said and left the Skype chat.

I went back to the couch and proceed to start looking up coming out stories. I read all of the first three pages that came up on Google search. The happy, sad, depressing, ones where their families disowned them, ones where the kids disowned their parents when their parents came out to them, ones where the kids' parents came out to them too, ones where the kids tried to kill themselves before coming out, one's were their entire small town in the Southern United States treated them like they were garbage (before they moved out of course), and on the last one (one that was a sister talking about how her brother got hit by a car before he could coming out to his family, he got hit by the car two days before he was supposed to come out). I read something that said. 

'Need help Coming Out to parents, siblings, family, and friends? Come to our support group held on Tuesdays and Fridays every week from 2:30 p.m. to -3:30 p.m.'

I looked at the place where it was held which not far from where I lived.

Was it an omen?

Was it fate?

Would it help?

Would it not help?

''It wouldn't hurt if I went. It could help. Plus tomorrow is Friday,'' I thought to myself.

So I wrote down the days of the week it was held on. The time it ran from start to finish. And of course the address.

It was within a minute I had begun to read 'Cross In The Closet' again.

But I closed it again only a few minutes later.

After that I looked out the window of my LA apartment.

''The stuff I'm doing. Will it help me?'' I thought.

I began to wonder what if. What if it didn't help one tiny little bit? Then what would I do? 

But what if all the books about coming out I read, all the coming out stories on the internet I read, the support group I was going to the day after didn't help.

If nothing helped me. I was pretty screwed.


	26. I'll Spread My Wings And I'll learn How To Fly: POV: Fiona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for all the time skips is because less big events in the story's timeline are happening.  
> Also the reason I made Enoch, Olive, Hugh, and Fiona all live in Omaha, Nebraska is because that's were I live. So I'm representin'!

Third Friday in November, Omaha, Nebraska, 2021

I was standing in the greenhouse of the place I worked growing some sunflowers for the Autumn feel of the season.

''Hi, sweet bee,'' said Hugh wrapping his arms around my waist.

Christmas music was playing when he kissed me on the cheek.

''You know,'' he said.

''You know what?'' I asked.

''The first time I ever heard 'all I want for Christmas' by Mariah Carey, I thought immediately of you,'' Hugh told me.

And then if by magic, that exact same song began to play.

''So did I,'' I said starting to grow some more sunflowers as Hugh plopped into a rocking chair nearby.

 

''Hugh how's everything going at the bee farm?'' I asked.

''Good. We had to move them inside because the weather's getting too be too cold for them to be outside,'' he said rocking back-and-forth lighty in the rocking chair.

''So Fiona. I was just wondering. During when we go to Christmas at The Bird's do you think we'll all get put in her basement. The basement's furnished and she doesn't have enough extra bedrooms for all of us. Do you think we'll get our own inflatable matress to sleep on. Ya know because we're married?'' asked Hugh.

''Definitely,'' I replied, just as I finished growing the sunflowers.

''So. I'm done growing the sunflowers and it's 2:50 p.m. so my shift ends in ten minutes. What do you want to do then?'' I asked him.

''Maybe we could go downtown with Enoch, Olive, and Priscilla and see the old market. Enoch told me Priscilla says it's beautiful after the put all the lights up,'' I suggested.

''Great idea,'' said Hugh.

''I call Enoch up soon and see if we can,'' Hugh added.

We talked until my shift ended.

We quickly got into the car and drove home to our apartment.

Bubblegum pop music filled the car as Hugh drove home.

''So Fiona. I was thinking after we get home from seeing the old market we could you know,'' Hugh said wiggling his ebrows.

''Probably,'' I said.

Thing was Hugh and I had already talked multiple times about having children but in six to eight years is when we wanted to have them or one. We wanted to wait til our twenties are nearly over or are already over to bring a child into the world.

''Hugh. I wonder how Enoch and Priscilla are not only boyfriend and girlfriend but don't kill eachother?'' I asked.

''They certainly are the definition of opposites attract,'' Hugh replied.

''Just like Miss P and Eric,'' I said.

We spent the rest of the drive home just listening to the radio and talking small talk.

When we got home we got out of the car and walked to our apartment closed the door and I plopped down on the couch while Hugh went into the kitchen and made Hot Chocolate for the both of us. He handed me my hot chocolate as he sat down on the couch and I turned on the TV.

One of those dumb little chickflicky Hallmark channel Christmas movies was on. The ones that both Hugh and I laughed at because they were so chickflicky.

Sipped my hot chocolate as the cheesiness insued in the movie.

''This movie is so shitty,'' said Hugh.

''I know right?'' I replied.

We both laughed at the cheesiness on the screen. It was pretty hilarious to watch such a chickflicky Christmas movie.


	27. Walkin In A Winter Wonderland: POV: Hugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how the old market in Omaha is like around this time of year because I live in Omaha. It's actually really nice see all the lights and big tree in Duram Museum. It's really nice to go into the museum and see the ceiling height tree all lit up during the winter.
> 
> And yes I full well know this story I continue to write is a God damn mess!

That night, Old Market Omaha, 2021

We all piled into the white Cinderella-style horse-drawn carriage.

''Where'll it be?'' asked the coachman in his (very good) fake London accent.

''Just drive around for bit and then stop at Hiro 88,'' Priscilla told him.

''Okay' Ma'am,'' the Coachman replied and began to drive the carriage forward.

''You were right Priscilla. Old Market is beautiful around this time of year,'' said Fiona.

''I remember when my aunt was at low enough weight when I was little and she'd take me down here at Christmas time. I remember it being much more beautiful when snow,'' said Priscilla.

No replied to Priscilla comment.

I like Olive began to look out of the carriage. It wasn't long before I saw a person with what looked like. White eyes.

''A Wight?'' I thought.

''But they're all in Peculiar prison and punishment loops,'' I thought.

I decided too put it off. I thought I was just my eyes playing an optical illusion on me (but less than a month later I would be proven so very, very, very wrong)

Olive looked out onto the sidewalk. Fiona was holding my hand tightly and resting her head on my shoulder, Enoch was sitting next to Priscilla and they were holding hands and Priscilla had her head on his shoulder.

I found it rather hard to believe at that time Enoch had what Olive called a 'boo'. I still to this very day find it hard to believe that Enoch even ever had a boo.

''So guys did you hear?'' asked Olive.

''Hear what, Olive?'' we all asked.

''Dylan's joining us for Christmas at The Bird's house!'' she giggle-blurted.

''Dylan. That punk-rocker girl you're friends with? The one who came to my Aunt Helen's funeral?'' asked Priscilla.

''Yep! She and Eric are cousins!'' said Olive.

''Well. I didn't know that,'' said Fiona.

''Eh, Miss P. What's she been up to these past three weeks anyway? She's hardly answered any of our calls for the past three weeks. I almost feel like she's going to pull what Hugh did to us back in June,'' said Enoch.

''Hey!'' I said slightly aggrevated by Enoch's comment about me.

''I don't know whats going on. She might have a horrible, awful case of the flu. Something might've came up that made her super busy,'' said Fiona

''But still she would be calling us and answering us more that she is,'' Olive said shaking her head.

''Well then I don't know,'' said Fiona.

''Me neither,'' I added.

'' Hey, I have an idea let's play the quiet game,'' said Enoch.

''Okay,'' we all said.

''Okay one, two, three, go,'' said Enoch.

The quiet game had begun.

''Damn,'' I thought.

''What do I do if we're playing the quiet game,'' I added to my thought.

''Should. I tell Miss P at Christmas that I thought I saw a Wight?'' I thought.

''Definitely,'' I thought.

''What's been going on with Miss P lately anyway?'' I thought.

And soon I'd just find out the answer to my question.


	28. Dead Ends And Searching For An Answer: POV: Miss Peregrine

It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving. And I sat curled up on the couch. Snuggled under a blanket. And my laptop in my lap. A cliched cop drama was playing as I did more research on Winterrose.

I'd just put Paisley down for bed (after a long battle of her whining that is).

I'd been researching her for three weeks and so far I'd drummed up very little information on her. Other than she she went to the University Of Colorado, loved dogs, volleyball, and the book series 'The Strangelings' (which had written Fan-fictions on all of them dated June 2016 to Winter 2019 just before New Years Day 2020)

I decided I'd check Instagram next. I typed in her first name and then I clicked on her profile picture.

Her account popped up.

''Bingo!'' I thought.

It had 500 posts most of them friends, animals, 'The Strangelings' fan-art, flowers, peoples birthday parties, trees, and hiking trails. The first post however was dated June of 2015. It was a picture of a younger her, Nathan, Liam, Eric, Corey, Beatrice, Stella, Harper, and Ryan all pictured on a hiking trail in front of a large lake.

''Alma how's the research coming?'' asked Eric coming out of the kitchen.

''Eric come over here for a second,'' I told him.

''Alma what is it?'' he asked.

I showed him the picture.

''That's me and my siblings with an old family friend of ours,'' he said.

''But that's the Winterrose girl I told you about, did you ever know a Winterrose?'' I asked.

''I knew a Winterrose Bentham a few years ago she was one of Ryan's old friends. Lord I haven't seen that girl in years,'' said Eric.

I typed the name Winterrose Bentham into the Google search bar.

My results came up. the first was a census from last year. 

It said

First name: Winterrose.

Middle name: Gardenia

Last name: Bentham

age (at census taken): 18

date of birth: September, 10, 2002, 9:08 p.m.

State of birth: Colorado

City of birth: Denver

mother: Gardenia Anne-Maria Harrisburg

father: ( first name unknown) Bentham

I stared at the computer screen for a moment. I'd just found my Winterrose.

But what stung most was her last name. Bentham. She could be Myron's daughter. Or Caul's daughter for that matter. I could be this girls aunt!

Was Winterrose a peculiar? Could she even be an Ymbryne?

But most importantly how would I tell her ever so lightly that I may or may not be her biological aunt? And that I may have depending on oneself definition of a stalker. Possibly stalked her for three weeks?

Oh, could already imagine how smoothly that conversation would go.


	29. The Truth About Winterrose Bentham: POV: Miss Peregrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Winterrose Bentham exactly? Well hold on tight because we're about to find out!

Thanksgiving day, 2021

Eric and I were out in the kitchen preparing Thanksgiving. When a knock came to the front door.

''I'll get it,'' I told Eric.

There were two people waiting at the door. One Ryan. The Other.  
Winterrose.

''Hello, Ryan and Winterrose,'' I said as I let them inside.

''Hello, Alma,'' said Ryan just barely greeting me with warmth.

''Hello, Mrs. Lancaster,'' said Winterrose.

''Er....Alma Winterrose needs to talk to you,'' Ryan explained.

''Well just my luck. I need to speak with her,'' I said.

I saw Winterrose grow tense.

''Eric,'' I said poking my head into the kitchen.

''What is it?'' asked Eric.

''I'm going to go speak with Winterrose in private,'' I told him.

Eric nodded.

I lead Winterrose to Eric and I's bedroom closed the door behind us. 

I ushered for her to sit down on the edge of Eric and I's bed. She did so and I sat across from her.

''I need answers,'' Winterrose told me.

''About what or whom exactly?'' I asked.

''My father. Uncle Myron won't tell me a single thing about him,'' Winterrose explained.

Uncle Myron? That only meant one thing.

Winterrose was the daughter of Caul. And her mother was most certainly one of Caul's followers.

''I do know a few things however. I know he was the leader of the Claywings. And later the leader of the Wights and the Hollowgasts. But that's were my information of him ends,'' She explained

I felt really and truly reluctant to tell her who exactly her father was.

But I had to.''Well. Your father. How do I tell you this. He was....he was,'' I couldn't say it.

''A monster?'' said Winterrose almost as though she knew what I wanted to say.

''But deep down. Even after all he and your uncle did t. I still loved him and Myron too,'' I told her.

''But do you love me Aunt Alma?'' Winterrose asked me.

''Yes,'' I said.

Winterrose looked off into the window.''You know I'm not nineteen. I'm one-hundred and nineteen,''.

''But after what happened at Abaton. Everyone in all the loops clocks got wound back. So I was able to leave my loop and live in the present,'' said Winterrose.

''But everyday I wonder and ask myself. Did my parents ever truly love me?'' said Winterrose.

I paused. For it was a question I had no answer to.

So I gave the reply I knew she wanted to hear.

''Yes of course,'' I said.

''Promise you won't tell the other Ymbryne's about my existence?'' she asked.

I knew that was a promise I could not keep. Ever. But it slipped out of my mouth.'' Yes of course,''.

Within a second Winterrose's face curled up into a thank-you smile.

''Just a question. Who is your mother?'' I asked.

''The same one on my birth certificate the one that says I'm nineteen and was born in 2002. But we haven't spoken since 1907 when I was five. Before the Siberia Incident,'' Winterrose explained.


	30. Free Again, But Not For Long: POV: Winterrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see exactly why this chapter fits when the climax hits! (hey that rhymed!)

Nighttime had fallen by the time Ryan and I'd left Aunt Alma's house.

''She didn't look pleased with me,'' I said.

''She's never easily impressed,'' Ryan explained.

''Well we have to get back to Etta so she can get us back to Denver,'' I said.

''A'course Rosie,'' Ryan replied.

When we turned around the corner there Etta was. Just waiting for us to arrive.

Her head snapped towards us in a bird-like way.

''What took you two so long?'' she asked.

''Alma wouldn't let us go,'' Ryan explained.

She nodded and held out her hands for us to grab. And within a second Ryan and I were back in our college dorm.

We told Etta thanks and five seconds later she disappeared once again.

I turned to Ryan.''What do we do about my uncle?''.

''Well he's here in Denver right now. So when your Uncle Myron goes back to Aspen. Be prepared. Everything might go to Hell in a hand basket real quick,'' said Ryan.

I paused for a moment. I was one-hundred and nineteen years old. Yet I looked like and had the mental capacity of a nineteen year old.

I ran my hair through my now (regular colored) raven hair.

I'd just put my Uncle Myron's cover in serious jeopardy. If his cover was blown he could kiss Aunt Alessandra-Rose Edison, Evan, and Kyra goodbye.

And if the Ymbryne council found out about me. I'd be leaving this world behind as soon as my (possible) trial was over.

I drew Ryan close and we kissed on the lips.

The thing is Ryan and I both are both bisexual. And our relationship is a mix of regular friendship and and friends with benefits.

A knock came at the door. Ryan shoved me away from her. I went to open it.   
It was Uncle Myron. The last person I wanted to see today after my visit with Aunt Alma.

''Hello, Winterrose!'' he said coming into Ryan and I's dorm.

''Uncle Myron there's something I need to tell you,'' I said.

''What is it darling?'' he asked.

''Well.....I um....I um....I found Aunt Alma today. And........I mentioned your name when I spoke with her,'' I said nervously staring at my feet unable or unwilling to meet his (no doubt) furious gaze.

''Winterrose.........,'' Uncle Myron said his voice trailing off.

''I'm sorry Uncle. I just wanted to know more about my father,'' I said fiddling with my fingers.

''Winterrose you know what great lengths I went to, to keep my cover unblown, my wife safe from harm, my children safe from harm, and YOU safe from harm and your cover being blown,'' He told me very sternly.

''I know. And I'm really sorry,'' I said tears welling up in my eyes.

He colapsed onto the chair by my bed.''What am I going to do? Oh, what am I going to do?'' I heard him murmur softly.

''Listen Mr. Bentham it was my fault. I told her were Alma lived. I should be the one punished,'' said Ryan.

''Thank you Miss Harpy for your honesty,'' Uncle Myron said.

Miss Harpy. The name given to her by my Uncle because she could turn into a Harpy Eagle.

''But however Winterrose. I fear I must leave Colorado now that my cover has possibly been blown,'' Uncle Myron told me.

''California or perhaps Vermont,'' he said.

I felt my stomach drop. He was going to leave.  
And it was all my fault.  
In that moment I felt suicidal. If my uncle got put on trail it was because of me.

Maybe Mother Vulture was right. Maybe I was just like my father.

Rotten to my very core.


	31. Who The Hell Do I Trust?: POV: Bronwyn

I was walking alone on campus even though it was San Diego some of the tree's were turning colors and falling off.

Over the last few months I swear I saw three people with white eyes.

''I must be seeing an optical illusion,'' I thought to myself each time I saw one.

But I was scared. For Horace when he comes out at Christmas Eve dinner at Miss P's house.  
And because some of the Wights might've escaped (my suspection being seeing three people with pure white eyes).

''Hey Wynnie,'' said Lauryn running up behind me.

''What is it Lauryn?'' I asked.

''Well Wynnie I just feel like you've been ignoring us lately,'' said Lauryn as we began walking.

''Sorry Laury I've just been really busy lately,'' I said.

''I'm busy to Bronwyn but I still find the time to hang out and talk with the team,'' said Lauryn.

''Laury. I'm helping my friend come out to our old foster mother. So that does take up a lot of my time because I want to be there for him every step of the way,'' I said.

''Wynnie it's good that you're doing that. But don't you think in between classes, studing, work, helping your old foster brother come out you could at least once a week hang out with me and them or just me?'' said Lauryn.

''Look, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to see you guys very much,'' I said.

''Well Wynnie, do you think you could at least do what I said?'' asked Lauryn.  
She didn't take my apology as an answer.

''Yes,'' I said, looking her straight in the eyes. Her dainty cognac brown eyes.

She nodded and left without saying a word.

I returned to walking back to my dorm. 

This week I was dealing with Olive and how she was pissed about how some of the members of her fandom were reacting to the adaption that was coming out in December.

I continued walking down the pathway that lead to my dorm.

I opened the door to my dorm room. And closed it after I entered.

I sat down at my desk and opened up my laptop. I went to my email and found I had two emails. One from Horace. The other from Olive.

I read Olive's first. It read.  
from: OliveElephanta@gmail.com   
to: BronwynBruntley@gmail.com  
2:10 p.m.

Bronwyn, Today I'm beyond pissed off at the Strangedom!  
I met a fangirl in a chatroom today and when I said I was excited for the movie coming-out. She messaged back that I should be ashamed to call myself a fan. That twat infuriated me!

Though seriously Bronwyn I'm truly thinking about leaving the fandom after this incident.

••••••••••••••••

I messaged her back:

Olive. I'm sure there are fans that are excited for the movie as you are. If you still love the books. Stay. If not. Go find another fandom you can join.

Jacob's dad has written a few YA books that were mildly successful. Perhaps one of them. Or maybe 'Some Call Them Freaks' you could be one of that fandoms founders!

••••••••••••••••••••

I then read Horace's

From: HoraceSomusson@gmail.com  
To: BronwynBruntley@gmail.com  
11:49 a.m.

Hey, Bronwyn. I was invited to 'The Strangelings' red carpet. I can bring a guest. Wanna come?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I messaged him back:

Sure when is it?

••••••••••••••••••

I leaned back in my desk chair.

''Looks like it's going to be a busy week,'' I thought.


	32. Olive's The Strangelings: POV:  Olive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olive goes to a movie.
> 
>  
> 
> Also my notes aren't working.  
> Sorry for not updating this shitshow of a fanfiction for half a year.

I walked into the Cinema alone.  
No one was waiting in line for tickets.  
Perfect. That meant I'd have no problem getting a ticket in time for the movie.

''One ticket for the seven thirty showing of 'The Strangelings','' I said.

''Okay,'' said the lady at the counter.

As I paid her, she said.''I really love your costume. Which character are you?''

''Miss Jolene Wolf,'' I replied proudly, because someone had noticed the costume I'd worked so hard to make.

I walked off to get a few snacks for the show.

And then I walked into the theater.

which was packed.

I sat down in the front with a few other fans in costumes.

They showed trailers for the 'summer blockbusters'.

Then the movie began.

Eeerie music began to play.

And vintage photos began to appear on the screen.

Then the opening credits ended and the movie began.

I watched with intensity as the film unfolded on the screen.

I awed when Baeu and Alana kissed.

I walked out of the theater 2 hours later.

The film was amazing! It went off from the book in a few places but that's to be expected.

Other than that I adored it!

I skipped happily to outside the theater.


	33. Wheels Of Fate:  Horace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be the last chapter before it's everyone at Miss P's for Christmas.

Los Angeles, December 21rd, 2021

I was packing up my stuff to go to Miss P's for Christmas.

I stopped packing for a moment and stared into the mirror.

I unfolded a piece of paper in my hands.

''Guys there's something I've been meaning to tell you all for a really long time. I've known for a really long time and I think it's time you knew too. I'm gay,'' I read aloud.

Why was that so hard to say?

It shouldn't have been that hard to say but it was.

And I was upset that it was. I folded up the paper and placed it on the bed stand.

I started packing again.

I finished packing.

And then I finished getting ready and headed off to the airport.

I would be flying out to Aspen, Colorado.

The night before. I'd had a horrible dream and I had a headache from it.

I don't remember much about it other than.

A voice saying 'They are coming. They are coming. You cannot hide. They will find you'.

I had no clue as to what that meant.

But I knew whatever it meant. It wasn't good.


End file.
